Choices
by darkreader004
Summary: What happens when your choice can affect everything around you? Find out in CHOICES. Rating may go up in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sunlight danced through the cracks left behind by the blinds; sneaking into a spartan room. A desk perched in one area, combined with the tools of a home office – computer, printer and stationary. A bookshelf brimming with scientific texts covering all areas; environment, medicine, biology, chemistry, and zoology. The occupied bed is dull grey, single, and made of metal; a short table its companion, the only accessory a dashing alarm clock. It all screamed male and lonely. The playful sunlight juxtaposed the barren atmosphere of the room, deciding to have its way until an aquamarine eye cracked open, glaring at the light. The young blond gave up on going back to sleep after spotting the clock's cheery proclamation that it was 8:15. Elliot had managed to drudge himself out of bed, chugged down a cup of ambition and became presentable, before venturing downstairs into his business: Café Mew Mew.

One look into the café and you wouldn't believe that a guy like Elliot owned it. The café is girly in the nicest extremity. The walls are painted a soft baby pink, the room practically blushing. Dainty chairs and tables were arranged in circular patters; which although aesthetically pleasing serves to inhibit the movement of the waitresses. A vase of fresh flowers was on every table, and the sweet aroma of baking lingered in the air. But today the aroma wasn't alone. Muffled, because either the door nor hath to the kitchen were open, the sound of someone singing could be heard from the direction of the kitchen. Elliot was perplexed. _The voice is too high to be Wesley, plus I don't think he can even sing. And it definitely isn't Zoey – even though she has the early shift there is NO Way that she would be here for half eight. _He seemed drawn to the melodic voice and entered into the silvery kitchen. And what he saw stopped him.

A shock of forest green hair pulled up her signature braid style. Clad in cream converse, dark blue skinny jeans, a lilac blouse, and a cropped cream cardigan; Bridget had her back to the kitchen's entrance stirring a concoction in a mixing bowl, still singing.

"Bridget what are you doing here so early?"

Bridget's singing cut off and Elliot almost mourned the loss. Almost.

"O-oh Elliot. Ho-how long were you st-standing there?" Bridget asked as a blush creeped onto her porcelain face. _Crap. Did he hear me sing? Why do I still get nervous around him? So much that I stutter._

"Not long" was Elliot's reply seeing as he didn't want to spook the girl. _You would think that after working together for 3 years she would feel a little more comfortable around me. _This thought had caused Elliot to frown. "Anyway why are you here so early? I thought that your shift doesn't start until 12? And where is Wesley?"

Bridget put the bowl down and was playing with the hem of her blouse, a nervous tell of hers. She forced herself to stop playing with the hem and look Elliot in the face; momentarily becoming entranced by his sky-blue eyes.

"Bridget"

"O-oh right." She stuttered out, a small smile dancing at her lips "Well you know how Marc, Zoey's boyfriend competes in Kendo" She paused as Elliot grimaced a little at the mention of Marc, before nodding at her to continue. "Well anyway he had a tournament today with starts at 8 and Zoey wanted to go to support him, so she asked if we can swap shifts. Is-is that okay?"

"It's fine" Elliot replied while pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down. "Just remind her that she is closing up then" And with that Elliot turned and left the kitchen, torpedoing to the basement – which doubles as the Mew Mew headquarters. He didn't see the smile fall off of Bridget's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bridget slipped her hands into a pair of oven mitts as a little egg timer shrilled time is up. Crouching over, she carefully reached into the open mouth of the oven and pulled out three trays of delicious gooey chocolate fudge brownies.

"Those smell great" a voice called out from behind her.

Startled, Bridget raised her arm a little too high while in the oven, and managed to catch it on one of the wire racks. She extracted the brownies and placed them on the side, before heading to the sink to run her arm under cold water. This new position allowed her to see Wesley, at the back door, arms laden with ingredients they had run low on. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, the white shirt immaculately clean considering his profession as head baker in the café. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red elastic band starting at his nape; and his slacks were black matching his shiny shoes. Overall he looked more like a business man than a chef. He hurriedly put the stock into the pantry before heading over to Bridget.

"Are you okay? I apologise reputedly for startling you like that." He grabbed a first aid kit and started extracting burn ointment and bandages. "Here, let me see to that to make up for it".

Bridget quickly turned the tap off, and gently patted down her arm to dry it. After the burn was sealed in the medical gauze, she sat down and accepted the mug of hot chocolate Wesley made for her.

"Thank you" she said "for treating it"

"It was no problem. After all I am certified in first aid" Wesley stated a warming smile gracing his face. Noticing the bowl, and its companion of a handwritten recipe, he picked it up to examine the contents of it. The mixture looks like a cake mixture with hints of green and pink food substances within.

"This mixture looks intriguing. What were you making?"

"That's a mixture for a strawberry and lime Victoria sponge." Bridget said quietly. "My m-mother used to make it for me. I-I thought we c-could sell it here. Is that o-okay?" her voice disappeared towards the end; her tone full of sadness. Wesley knew, unlike most people in Bridget's life, that her mother had passed when she was just six years old. She lost a battle to Leukaemia. He had only found out in the past year when she came in red-eyed and smiling a smile so fake that cosmetic surgeons would be jealous of it. She confided in him when she broke down at the end of the day; although for the next month she acted shy and embarrassed while in his presence.

"I think that would be a marvellous idea" Wesley said. _This poor girl, at least this might help her stay connected to her mother. _"But first, I would suggest changing into your uniform, to avoid getting into trouble with Elliot."

He chuckled a little as he watched her face look horrified at the idea of being in trouble for something. But he also didn't miss the blush that dusted her face at the mention of Elliot. _Intriguing. I wonder _ran through his head as Bridget scampered off into the girl's locker room.

He turned and set about cutting the brownies and making the other mixes for today's cakes. Eyeing Bridget's abandoned mixture, he lined up a cake tin and poured it in before setting it into the oven; reading the recipe to create more as he reached for one the chalk boards used to advertise the café's daily specials, on which he wrote in the rose pink chalk and his cursive handset: BRIDGET'S STRAWBERRY AND LIME VICTORIA SPONGE; and set it in its natural place in the front window, to catch customer's eyes as they walk in.

_There. That should do it. _And he returned back to baking.


	3. Chapter 3

The hustle and bustle involved with waitressing on an overflowing crowd is tiring. Especially when only three out of the four waitresses seem to want to work. During the lunch time rush. On a Saturday. Bridget was swaying back and forth from tables to the kitchen to the till. The routine path was stepped through perfectly, a dance almost with the way she sailed through. Over the years while her shyness was persistent; her balance, coordination was risen amongst the ranks. No longer did the sound of breaking china clutter the air.

Although some things they seem will never change.

Corina Bucksworth still sat, perfect posture, and sipped tea as if she had not a care in the world. It seems like she was trying to set a record for how long it takes to finish one cup of the stuff. Although not to demean her she does work; not as hard as is liked, and her tea breaks are less frequent. But today it seems to drag out. She sat sipping a lovely jasmine tea, while Bridget served the section around her. Now while the girls may have seemed as different as chalk and cheese, they were close. Before the mews, Corina had no one in her life who she could call at night to talk if she needed. Sure she had the staff around her, but her parents were never home and with no siblings she led a lonely life. But now she has a close knit group of girls to call – if she ever needed to. She even remembers when Zoe, Bridget and Kikki just showed up at her mansion one day for a sleepover because they wanted her to feel better. It was the first time she could let her velvety black hair down and just be herself – even with the arguing between her and Zoe, more like petty banter she felt loved. The Lorikeet in her preened with the knowledge of her amazing friends, and Mew Mint felt indulged in her life.

Kikki was determined to show off her amazing acrobats and tricks while serving customers; anything for the extra money – trying to support five younger siblings while going to school is hard. When her mother died, her father had just left and didn't return – sure every now and then he sends the occasional letter and money but it is never enough. Kikki at the age of 17 is now the primary source of income for her family and has been since before becoming Mew Pudding – a genetically enhanced superhero with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin – a monkey as playful as Kikki. Kikki while looking up to all the other mew mews had bonded with Bridget the most, something about the shy girl had called out the hyper one. Maybe because she understood how hard it is for the young blonde to always be cheerful. So much so that Kikki often refers to Bridget as 'onee-chan' older sister. And that was the role Bridget filled. She went round to cook dinner for the Benjamin brood twice a week; joined them on days in the park every Saturday she wasn't working, and even went as far as to give Kikki her tips from the café to 'help provide for your lot' as she would often say to Kikki. And Kikki loved her for it.

"Hey girls", a perky voice called, followed by a shock of pink hair heading towards the locker room. And it remerged, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Zoe" Kikki responded, jumping up and down waving vivaciously. "How was your morning? Was the match good? Did mark win? Did he lose?"

Laughing Zoe shook her head and waited for Kikki to take a breath before responding.

"Kikki, it went great thank you. The match was thrilling to say the least, the competition was very skilled but in the end it didn't help him as Mark won, like I knew he would." Zoe had a smile and dreamy look in her eyes when talking about her boyfriend of 3 years mark. At age 19, Zoe was starting to dream about being his wife someday. The leader of the Mews was a romantic at heart. As Mew Strawberry, and holder of the Iriomote Cat DNA, you would have thought Zoe Hanson was fearless, a true predator. And she is in her hero form. However in her civilian form she was just a bundle of loveable cuddliness. Very cute. And that cuteness translated into a very sought after girl; wanted by any guy who got to know her – however she never strayed from her heart's love. She was dedicated.

"Oh this reminds me, after the match he asked me on a date for this evening. 7p.m dinner date and to dress formal." Zoe said the excitement evident in her tone.

"But you are supposed to be shutting the café tonight Zoe." Renee replied as she walked passed to serve her table of giggling school girls. Renee Roberts is the fifth and final member of the Mew Mews. And the most famous. In her civilian life Renee is a model, actress and all out idol for teenage girls. With her tall frame, slender body and silky violet hair, you would never suspect how lethal she is. And I mean lethal. Hew mew form, Mew Zukaro is due to her pairing with the Grey Wolf, and true to the wolf nature she started her mew career alone. It wasn't until Zoe had risked herself to save Renee that she even thought to join them. And also true to her nature she was protective of her pack. The only times she has ever truly relaxed is in the company of these seemingly mismatched girls who were thrown together to defend the Earth. And she wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything in the world.

"But I have a date" Zoe complained. She seemed down for a minute until a lightbulb popped up above her head.

"Will one of you please close up for me? Please." She begged.

"I can't" Corina replied, finishing her tea and delicately placing the china cup down. "I have ballet practise for my recital in a couple of weeks. And the steps need to be perfect – it's not every day that I can be Odette in Swan Lake." Corina takes her ballet seriously – one of the only activities she enjoyed to do to pass the time between her parents visits; as infrequent as they are.

Zoe turned her attention to Kikki, who was one her way to the kitchen.

"Kikki could you - "

"Sorry Zoe. I can't either. I have to cook for my family." She said apologetically.

"Renee"

"Can't. Sorry Zoe but I have to be on set for 5. I'm shooting for my new movie."

"Zoe. Why not just ask Bridget?" Kikki suggested.

"Because" Zoe said "I already asked her to cover for me this morning. And it would feel rude. She might not even go for it."

"Might not go for what?" Bridget asked with a tray plied with cakes.

"If you would close up for me. I may have agreed to go on date for 7. And I would need to leave around half 5 to make myself glamourous." Zoe rushed out all in one breathe.

"What do I get in return?" Bridget asked. Over the years she had learnt to stand up for herself, not to be walked all over.

Zoe seemed to pause and think about this.

"How about you have my next day off? It's on Thursday"

"Deal" she said as they shook hands.


	4. AN

I would like to apologise for not updating this story in many months. Everything piled on top of me and became really hectic, although I have now got it sorted and plan to upload a chapter for you by Sunday. Hope you all enjoy it.

DarkReader004 xx


End file.
